


Jo's Biggest Challenge, Part I

by PennineLass



Series: Jo's Biggest Challenge [2]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennineLass/pseuds/PennineLass
Summary: The after-effects of Jo's last cold become apparent, with alarming consequences.
Series: Jo's Biggest Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752544





	1. Chapter 1

Jo Bettany was curled up in a chair in the corner of the salon at Die Rosen, reading a book and blissfully unaware that her world was about to come crashing down around her. Her sister, Madge Russell, sat knitting in another chair across the room. There was no one else in the pretty chalet where they lived, set on the Sonnalpe above the beautiful Tiernsee in the Austrian Tyrol. Rosa had taken the small children out for a walk and Marie had gone to visit her family down in Briesau with her husband and children. 

Jo furtively glanced up from her book and towards her sister. She felt that she needed to cough, not a small cough to clear her throat, but one that had started to become all too familiar over the past weeks. Until now, she had managed to hide it mostly from her sister, but she knew she couldn’t avoid it this time. Suddenly, she started coughing, and Jo dropped her book in the process of trying to stop herself from making it sound any worse than it actually was. Her sister glanced up sharply when the book landed on the floor with a thump. What she saw made her drop her knitting anyhow and rush across the room to her sister’s side.

“Jo! What’s wrong?” she cried, but Jo was unable to answer. Madge left the room, returning quickly with a glass of water for her sister. When she arrived back, Jo was still coughing, but not so badly now.

“Here Jo, drink this, darling,” and Madge helped her sister to sip the cool water. Jo looked up at her sister and managed a watery smile through the tears which were now pouring down her face, a combination of the ferocity of the coughing fit and knowledge of the fact that her sister would now know something was badly wrong with her. 

“S-Sorry old thing!” she managed to croak. “Didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Of course you worried me, Jo.” Madge replied, quietly. “How could I not worry when you were coughing like that?” She looked carefully at her sister, noting the dark shadows under her eyes and the intense paleness of her pallor, and made a decision.

“Why don’t you go and lie down for a while, Joey. You look tired out. I’ll give you a hand, shall I?” Jo nodded her assent, talking still being too much effort. Madge helped her to stand up and guided her slowly out of the salon and upstairs to her pretty bedroom. Once there, she helped her sister to undress and saw her safely under the covers, before closing the curtains and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

As she descended the stairs, Madge thought about what she had just witnessed. She had not seen Jo have a coughing fit like that for a long time and it worried her. Her sister had been so delicate up until the last few years and Madge had thought that Jo had finally outgrown this tendency. Today’s events had brought back the memories of when her sister had been unable to run around without getting out of breath. She suddenly realised that she hadn’t seen Jo doing anything strenuous at all during the summer and began to wonder. Did it have something to do with the coughing she had just witnessed? She arrived at the bottom of the stairs as the front door opened and her husband let himself in, shutting it behind himself.

“Oh Jem! Just the person!” she said, relieved to see her husband. “I’ve just taken Joey to bed. She’s had such a coughing fit. I’m rather worried about her.”

Jem removed his coat and hat and hung them up quietly, before coming to kiss his wife and guide her into the salon where they could talk in relative privacy. 

“What do you mean, my dear?” he asked as they were sitting down on the sofa together. “Why don’t we ring for some coffee and then you can tell me what’s happened.” Suiting action to words, he rang the small bell and, after requesting coffee from the recently returned Marie, sat back down again with his wife. Once the coffee had been brought, and they both had a full cup, he spoke again.

“What’s happened to Joey, Madge?”

“She and I were both in here just sitting quietly. Jo was reading and I was knitting, when suddenly, she started to cough really violently. It was just like when she was younger and she had been running when she shouldn’t, but worse. I tried to help her, but it was a really bad attack, Jem. When it was over, she looked so pale and exhausted, that I suggested she go to bed for a while. She didn’t argue either, which isn’t like Jo.”

“Hmm.” was all he replied, but he was thinking hard and, from what his wife had just said, he suspected something was wrong. “I’ll go and take a look at her when she wakes up. It sounds like sleep is the best thing for her at the moment.”

Two hours later, Jem wandered up the stairs and tapped lightly on Jo’s door, before opening it quietly and peering round. Jo was awake and managed a smile for her brother-in-law, though she made no effort to move.

“Hello, Jem” she whispered.

“Hello, Jo” Jem responded quietly. “Mind if I come in?” Jo just nodded, so he entered and sat on the edge of the bed. Jo had already turned on the little bedside lamp and Jem could see, even in the soft glow, how pale she looked.

“You gave your sister quite a fright earlier. How long have you been coughing like that?”

“A few weeks,” she replied vaguely, before honesty made her add, “Since I had that cold, really.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jo just shrugged in reply. She suddenly had a deep sense of foreboding, despite the relief to be able to speak to someone at last. Jem looked keenly at her and, sensing that he wouldn’t get much more from her at the moment, decided to leave it for now.

“Try and get some more sleep. We can talk in the morning, when you’re feeling more like yourself.” Jo nodded and obediently closed her eyes. Jem turned out the light and felt his way out in the dark looking thoughtful.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jo woke late. By the time she had washed and dressed and made her way downstairs, Frühstück had finished. Only Jem was still sitting at the table in the Speisesaal. He looked up from his newspaper with a smile as Jo came in and sat in her usual place. 

“Good morning, Jo. How are you feeling?” he asked genially.

“A bit tired still, but much better than last night,” she answered, truthfully. She helped herself to some coffee from the pot still on the table, but didn’t feel inclined to eat anything.

“You should try and eat something, Joey.” Jem said, kindly, but his tone held something that compelled her to obey him. She managed a warm croissant smothered in rich creamy butter, but refused anything more. Jem didn’t push her.

“Why don’t you come out for a walk with me this morning?” he proposed, when she had finished her breakfast. “We've both been cooped up indoors for too long recently and the fresh air will do us good.” Jo hesitated. She had been deliberately avoiding too much exercise for fear of the cough developing, but the way Jem looked at her made her feel as if she could not refuse his invitation.

“Okay. I just need to get my things first.”

“I’ll meet you at the door in ten minutes,” was all he replied, before leaving the table and searching out his wife to tell her of his plans.

Jo was duly waiting by the front door when Jem arrived there ten minutes later. 

“Let’s have a walk to the other end of the alm, shall we?” he suggested as he shut the door firmly behind them. Matching his normally long swift strides to Jo’s much slower than usual stroll, they set off down the path and turned out of the garden gate. As they walked along, Jem deliberately tried to keep the conversation light, but his experienced eyes were watching his young sister-in-law closely. She was extremely pale and still had dark circles under her eyes. He could tell that she was struggling to keep up with him, something she had previously been able to do with no problems. Her breathing was becoming shallower, as if she was struggling to catch her breath. Suddenly, she started to cough again, a deep ragged cough, which caused her to collapse on the ground in a heap. Jem knelt beside her, concern on his face. He noted that they weren’t far from the Sanatorium and he made a decision. Once Jo had managed to stop coughing enough to notice him again, he spoke.

“Let’s go in to my office, where you can have a rest and recover a little,” he suggested. Jo had no strength left to argue and just nodded. Jem helped her back to her feet and, wrapping an arm protectively around her, almost carried her for the rest of the way. 

Once in the safety of his office, Jem busied himself in making Jo comfortable on the sofa in the corner, throwing a blanket over her to keep her warm. 

“I have a few things to do while I’m here,” he said, quietly. “You have a rest and recover. No one will disturb you in here. I’ll be back soon.” Jo nodded again and Jem left her to sleep. He went straight to the X-ray room and arranged an appointment with the nurse there, before going on to check on some of his patients.

When Jo woke up a couple of hours later, Jem was back in his office, busy at his desk. As she yawned and stretched he put his pen down and came over to her.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked gently.

“Tired out and fed up of coughing,” she replied frankly. She was still struggling to breathe properly and drew in a large shuddering breath.

“I’ve arranged for you to go and have a chest X-ray in twenty minutes time,” he told her. “I don’t like that cough you’ve developed and I want to have you checked properly.” He then helped Jo to sit up and proceeded to show her to the bathroom, so she could tidy herself up a little. Jo stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom for a while, studying her reflection. Even she could tell that she wasn’t looking well. 

“Well, you’ve managed to avoid detection this long, it was bound to come out some time,” she said to herself sadly, before turning and heading back to Jem’s office. Just outside, she paused and said a quick prayer for help in all that she felt was about to happen to her. Then, resolutely, she opened the door and entered, ready for anything.

“Ready?” Jem asked her.

“Ready,” she replied. Jem stood up and came around the desk. He gave her a brief hug of encouragement before they set off down to the X-ray room. They walked in silence through the corridors, until they reached the door to the X-ray department. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Jo was worrying about what was going to happen and Jem hoping against hope that his sister-in-law wasn’t as ill as he feared. He opened the door for Jo and followed her into the room.

Leaving her in the charge of the nurse on duty, Jem told Jo that he would come back for her in half an hour. The nurse instructed her to change into a hospital gown and then proceeded to take the X-rays required in an efficient and professional manner. Just as she was changing back into her normal clothes, Jem reappeared to escort her back through the maze of corridors. 

Once back in his office, Jem bade her to drink some coffee and to eat some of the fresh bread rolls and butter his secretary had left for them.

“I’m not hungry, though.” Jo protested when he presented her with the plate.

“You have to eat, Jo,” he said firmly. “You ate barely anything at breakfast. There's no wonder you’re so tired if you aren’t eating properly.” Jo reluctantly choked down one of the bread rolls and drank some of the coffee, but refused to eat any more, declaring that she would be sick if she did so.

“Jack has offered to run you back to Die Rosen as he’s going off duty soon,” he continued.

“But I’d rather walk back. It isn’t that far.” Jo wanted some time alone to absorb what had just happened to her.

“After what happened earlier? No, I don’t think so, Jo. The light is already fading and I don’t think walking back alone in the dark would be a good idea, do you? If you have another coughing fit, there won’t be anyone to help, we won’t know where you are and your sister would be dreadfully worried.”

Jo looked mutinous, but accepted that he was right. She knew that walking would only make her worse and she didn’t want to worry her sister any more than she already had done.

“I’ll get those films developed today and let you know the results tomorrow morning,” he continued, quietly. “When you get home I’d like you to go straight to bed and stay there until I come to you tomorrow please.”

“What about visitors?” Jo asked hopefully. 

“Your sister may visit, but no one else, especially not Robin or the children. Hopefully it’s nothing, but I’d rather be on the safe side than risk them.” 

Jo nodded. She had no wish to pass anything on to her adopted sister Cecilia Marya Humphries, better known as the Robin. A knock came at the door at that moment and, at Jem’s answer, Doctor Jack Maynard came into the office.

“Ready, Jo?” he asked with a smile. Jo nodded and turned to collect her outer garments. Jack grabbed them before she could bend down to pick them up and helped her into them, then turned to his superior for a quick word. Once that was done, he held his arm out to Jo in a friendly fashion and escorted her down to the car. If they seemed to walk a little slower than usual, he said nothing, just happy to be in her company. They reached the car and Jack unlocked it. He held open the passenger door for Jo to climb in, before closing it and running round to get in his own side. Then he revved the engine and set off back to Die Rosen. He noticed that Jo seemed a little distant, when normally she was happy to chatter away to him, but he didn’t want to push for her confidence. When they reached Die Rosen, Jo managed to raise herself out of her reverie enough to climb out of the car.

“Thank you for the lift home, Jack,” was all she said to him.

“No problem. Any time,” he replied with a smile. She smiled back at him before shutting the car door and setting off up the path to Die Rosen. As she approached, Madge appeared in the doorway and he saw no more as he continued on to his own rooms and something to eat.

As Madge drew her sister into the house, she was acutely aware of the conversation she had just had with her husband over the telephone.

“She’s tired out, Madge. Can you make sure she goes straight to bed and doesn’t go anywhere near any of the children or Robin. You may sit with her for a while, but it will be best if she sleeps. Try not to let her brood, though. I have a few things to do here and I’m on duty tonight, so I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, he had rung off abruptly and Madge had barely replaced the receiver when she heard the sound of a car stopping outside. Once Jo was inside, she helped her out of her coat.

“I hear you’ve had a bit of a trying day again Joey.” Madge spoke softly to her sister as she led her towards the stairs and up towards Jo’s bedroom.

Jo just nodded. If truth be told, she was exhausted. It seemed like such a long time since breakfast that morning, though it was barely six hours ago. Madge helped her to undress and tucked her under the covers for the second time in two days.

“Would you like me to sit with you for a while?” she asked, still in that same gentle tone. Jo shook her head. 

“I’m so tired I feel as if I could sleep for a week,” she said, simply. “If I’m awake later on, then yes please. I don’t think I can face being awake on my own.”

“I’ll check in on you after Abendessen and if you are awake then, I’ll happily sit with you a while.” Madge bent down and kissed her sister, before leaving the room, turning the light out as she went. 

Jo lay staring into the darkness for a few minutes, before she realised she was crying. All the stress of hiding her problems over the past few weeks had taken their toll on her and she found that now she had started, she couldn’t stop. She rolled over and, burying her head into her pillow, cried out all her troubles. Thus, when, after Abendessen, Madge came to check on her sister, she found her in an exhausted sleep, tearstains covering her face. She pulled the covers closer around her sister and left the room as quietly as she had entered.


	3. Chapter 3

In his office at the Sanatorium, Jem was busy with some patient records, when a knock came at his door. At his answering call, the nurse from the X-ray department entered and handed him a large envelope.

“The developed films from your one thirty appointment, doctor.” She said, before turning on her heel and leaving as rapidly as she had entered.

“Thank you.” He placed them on top of his to do pile before turning back to the papers spread across his desk. He quickly tidied them away into a large manilla file and swapped it for the envelope he had just been given. After ringing the kitchen and asking for some coffee, he got up from his seat and stretched. Another knock at the door heralded a maid with the requested coffee and some biscuits, for which he thanked her and, after shutting the door firmly behind her, turned back to the envelope on his desk.

He hurriedly slid the films out, then picked them up slowly and took them over to the light to study them. Eventually, he placed them back into the envelope and sat down heavily, heaving a large sigh.

“How am I going to tell them?” he thought out loud to himself. He rested his elbows on the desk in front of him and put his head in his hands. He had had to break this news to many people before, but this time it wasn’t going to be the same. He sat there for some time, unaware of the noise outside his office door, trying to work out the best way to break the news.

There was a sudden knock on the door and then it opened to reveal another of the doctors who worked alongside him. Jem put his thoughts to one side and turned his attention to other things which he needed to do whilst on duty. 

Towards the end of his shift, his thoughts turned back to those X-rays sitting on his desk and he realised he needed to get a room ready for his newest patient. Calling a nurse who happened to be passing, he requested her to ensure one of the single rooms would be ready by Mittagessen, before heading back to his office once more and the task of starting a new patient file for Miss Josephine Bettany.

Early the next morning saw Jem handing over to Jack Maynard. “We have a new patient arriving later on today,” he said, wearily.

“Oh?” Jack looked inquiringly at Jem. He knew that no one had been referred from elsewhere lately, which meant they must be local.

“Yes, I’ll be bringing her over myself a little later. You’d better have a look at these as we’ll need to conduct further tests when she arrives. I’ve asked a nurse to make sure one of the single rooms is ready.” With those remarks, Jem handed Jack the envelope with the X-rays in and a new patient file, grabbed his things and left abruptly. Jack left to go to his own office, closing the door behind him.

Once Jack was seated at his own desk, he looked at the file and envelope he had been given and was shocked to read the name on the front of them. He stared straight ahead for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts which had been scattered by the name. Then he opened the file and the envelope and began to study the contents carefully. What he read explained why Jo had been avoiding him lately and had always been too busy to come for a walk, something she had always been happy to do before. Once he had finished reading, he then went to check which room had been made ready for her before going off to do his rounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Jem was walking briskly home. It was a cold morning and he had no wish to hang around, but as he approached Die Rosen he found his footsteps slowing down. He knew that he was bringing bad news which was going to affect everyone in the household, himself included. Eventually, he reached the front door and entered quietly. After removing his things, he went upstairs to check whether anyone was awake yet, despite the early hour. He found the pretty room he shared with Madge to be vacant, so crossed the corridor and tapped on the door to Jo’s room, certain that he would find his wife sitting with her sister. He was correct. As he peered round the door, he could see her fast asleep in the comfortable chair by the window, a blanket wrapped around her. Jo was awake though and she nodded to him in welcome. Jem returned the nod and indicated that he would go and fetch some coffee for them, before withdrawing his head and departing to the kitchen to see if Marie was up and could provide a tray for them. He returned twenty minutes later and quietly bade Jo to eat some of the food on it. After pulling a face at him, Jo did as she was told and managed a small breakfast before turning to her brother-in-law.

“Well?” was all she said. Jem looked carefully at her, considering his answer.

“How long has Madge been there?” he asked in reply.

“All night,” Jo replied in an undertone. “I don’t know what time she came in, but when I woke up around midnight, she was there.” At this moment, Madge roused and stretched out, before looking to the bed. Upon seeing her sister awake and her husband there, she made an effort to get up, but found her leg had pins and needles from being in the same position for so long.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed as she managed to stand up and limp across the room to where her husband was sitting. Jem smiled at her sympathetically, before pouring her a cup of coffee from the jug and gesturing for her to sit down.

“Well?” Jo said again. Jem looked at them both, wishing he didn’t have to do this, but he knew that the sooner he got Jo to the Sanatorium, the better. He had no wish to prolong her stay there, but he knew further tests were necessary if he was to have a full diagnosis. He took a deep breath.

“I’m afraid it’s not good news,” he said slowly to them. “Your X-rays showed some shadows on your right lung.”

“What does that mean?” Jo asked hesitantly.

“It means that you may have tuberculosis,” he replied.

“May?”

“I need to do further tests, but it doesn’t look good, Jo. I’m going to admit you to the Sanatorium whilst they’re done.” Jo looked away as the enormity of what her brother-in-law had just said started to sink in. Madge held her hand and squeezed it gently. She had dreaded this day happening for so many years now, and when it had finally come, words failed her. She wanted to shout out and ask why. Why now, after so many years? So many years of carefully watching over her little sister, making sure she had the best possible care. Yet it had still happened. A movement brought her back to her senses. Jem had risen from his seat and was preparing to leave the room. She suddenly noticed how tired he looked and remembered that he had been on duty all night.

“I need to go and get some sleep, but when I wake up, I need you to be ready to come with me,” he said, quietly. Jo didn’t answer, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear.

“I’ll make sure she’s ready Jem,” Madge replied. Jem beckoned her out of the room. “I’ll just go and get us some fresh coffee, Joey.” Once she had closed the door behind her, Jem drew her into their room.

“Don’t stay away too long. She’s going to need you soon. Please pack as many warm clothes as you can for her and have her dressed and ready in her room by twelve o’clock.” He then gave her a hug and a kiss before turning to the bed. Madge just nodded mutely and went off in search of more coffee, whilst her husband climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Madge busied herself with packing a suitcase for Jo, who was still sitting staring at the wall, no emotion showing on her face. Madge glanced over towards her sister occasionally as she removed the warmest garments she could find from the wardrobe, folding them and placing them into the case on the floor. She wanted to say something – anything - which would break the calm in the room.

Jo was struggling to keep herself calm. The thoughts wouldn’t stop whizzing around inside her head. She knew what Jem had meant when he told her he was admitting her to the Sanatorium. She had tuberculosis. She didn’t need any more tests to know what the outcome was. She would be in that Sanatorium for the rest of her life, she thought. She had heard of enough people dying there, that she didn’t know if she could face going through with it. She wouldn’t be allowed to see Robin, David, Peggy, Rix, Sybil, Primula… 

At this point she let out a strangled sob. Madge was at her side immediately, cradling her in her arms as the tears started to take hold and she found she could not stop crying. Eventually, they started to slow and she dozed off, the effort of crying and realisation of what was happening overwhelming her. Madge lay beside her, her arm protectively over her sister, hoping her presence was beneficial. 

Half an hour later, Jo woke again and turned to look at her sister.

“Th-thank you,” was all she managed to say. Madge passed Jo the glass of water from the bedside cabinet and she drank it slowly. Madge glanced at her watch and rose from the bed.

“Time to get ready,” she said, gently. “Go and have a wash, whilst I finish packing your case. I’ll ask Marie for some coffee and something to eat as well.” Jo nodded, and flung back the covers. She hugged her sister and made her way to the bathroom.

At twelve o’clock, Jo was dressed and her case was packed ready for the short trip to the Sanatorium. She was sitting alone in her bedroom, in the comfortable chair. She heard a tap on the door, and then it opened to reveal Jem. He came in and picked up her case.

“Ready, Jo?” he asked. Jo just nodded mutely. Jem started across the room towards her, but she shook her head at him, standing up herself. He looked carefully at her and, realising that she was determined to walk alone, turned and headed down to the car. He stowed the case in the boot and waited for Jo to reach him.

Madge was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and gave her sister another hug when she reached her.

“I’ll visit soon, Joey. Just take care of yourself and concentrate on getting yourself better as soon as you can,” she whispered in her ear. Jo clung to her for longer than normal.

“I’ll try, Madge,” was all she said, before reluctantly letting go and continuing on towards Jem and the waiting car.

Once they were in the car, Jem drove slowly towards the Sanatorium. Neither one felt inclined to talk, both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Jem parked the car in his usual spot near to the entrance, before getting out and removing Jo’s case from the boot. Jo climbed out of the car and looked at the Sanatorium properly for the first time since it had been built. It was a long low building, stretching out from the main entrance in the middle. Balconies ran along the south side of the building, and she could see many patients were sitting out, well wrapped up against the cold. The gardens were dotted with small summer houses, where patients who were well enough to be up, could go and sit during the day, thus alleviating the boredom of being in the same place all the time.

A movement at the entrance caught her eye at this point. Giving herself a mental shake, she looked up to see a nurse waiting to show her to her room. Jem had gone on ahead, whilst the nurse escorted her slowly along, pointing out the Speisesaal and the recreation room as they went. Eventually, they reached the room she was to occupy, at least until a full diagnosis had been obtained. The room was large enough to hold a single bed, a small combination wardrobe, a bedside cabinet, a table and two chairs. There were large windows along one end and a door which opened out onto the balcony. Another door led to a private bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to settle in now, Jo,” Jem said. “Nurse will go through your registration forms with you. I’ll come back later on to see how you’re getting on.” With that, he turned on his heel and left quickly before Jo had chance to speak.

“I’ll go and get those forms Doctor Russell was speaking of, whilst you start to unpack,” Nurse said to Jo. Then, she too, left the room. Jo was left standing in the middle of the room. She sighed and turned to her case.

“May as well unpack then,” she said out loud to herself, before opening her case and removing the garments her sister had packed for her. She had just finished, when Nurse returned with the forms.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” she apologised. “Please sit down and we’ll go through these.” She then took a pen from her pocket and sat in one of the chairs, ready for filling out the form she had placed on the table. Jo made herself comfortable in the other chair.

“Let’s see. I have down here that your name is Josephine Mary Bettany and that you are eighteen years old. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Jo replied.

“The address I have is Die Rosen, here on the Sonnalpe?”

“Correct.”

“Next of kin, Mrs M Russell at the same address?” Jo nodded. This carried on until all the details on the form had been checked. Jo was starting to tire now and tried to stifle a yawn. Nurse noticed, however.

“That’s all, for now. It’s time you had a rest.” With that, Nurse stood up and, picking up her paperwork, departed, closing the door softly behind her. Jo changed into her pyjamas and dived under the bedclothes, where she quickly fell asleep. Normally a light sleeper, she never even heard Jem when he came in to check on her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about half past four when she finally woke again, having been disturbed by something. It turned out to be Jem and Jack, both dragging the chairs up to the bed, so that they could talk to her. She was still groggy from sleep and, at first, wondered why they were both in her bedroom at Die Rosen. As her senses started to return, she realised that she wasn’t there anymore, but was now a patient in the Sanatorium.

“How are you feeling Jo?” Jack asked, kindly.

“Tired still,” she replied. She tried to sit up, but found she was tangled in the covers. Both men came to her aid, and helped to make her comfortable, with a wrap over her shoulders and plenty of pillows behind her. Jem smiled at her as he sat back down in a chair.

“First things first,” he said. “We need to give you a test to confirm what yesterday’s X-rays showed.” Jack produced a syringe containing six small needles, and proceeded to give a Jo an injection in her left forearm. Once done, he sat back down.

“That will probably turn red in the next couple of days,” he said. “It tells us if you have tuberculosis or not.”

“You should rest as much as you can Jo,” Jem added. “That’s the best thing you can do for now. Once we know the results of that injection, we’ll be able to work out a regime specifically for you. There is a chair out on your balcony too. Please remember to wrap up warm if you go out there at all, and to take a blanket to cover you.” At this moment, Nurse came in with a small tray.

“Just a bit of something, as you missed Kaffee und Kuchen,” she said, placing it on the bedside cabinet. Jo pulled a face, but under the gaze of both doctors, she managed a small bread twist and a cup of coffee. Once she had finished, Jem stood up to leave.

“I have an appointment in a few minutes,” he said as he returned the chair to the table. I’ll pop in before I leave though.” Then he was gone, leaving Jack alone with her.

“This is why you were hiding away from me during summer, isn’t it?” Jack’s question was more of a statement. Jo didn’t answer, she just avoided his gaze. 

“You should have said something Joey,” he said. “If you didn’t want to tell Jem, you could have said something to me, you know. I’m not that scary, am I?” Jo shook her head. She had missed Jack’s company over the past few weeks, but she had been so worried about ending up where she now was, that even that sacrifice had seemed a good idea at the time.

“You know,” he continued, conversationally, “I’m willing to bet that you won’t be here as long as you think you will be.” Jo, remembering her thoughts from earlier in the morning, looked guilty.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Sure,” he replied. “Our medical knowledge here is completely up to date, and luckily, you’ve been caught early. It would have been earlier, if you’d told us, though.” Tears formed in Joey’s eyes. She knew what he meant, however kindly he tried to word it. Jack noticed and wished he could bite back those last words, but he also believed in talking frankly to people about their illness.

“Don’t fret about it, Joey,” he said, touching her hand. She didn’t pull away, something she would normally have done. “What’s past is past and now we have to concentrate on getting you back to full health, as quickly as possible. Jem was right, when he said to get as much rest as you can. It’s the best thing for you. Let me help you to lie back down and then I have to go as I’m still on duty.” He stood up and, removing the pillows from behind her, helped her to lie back down and pulled the covers over her.

“I’ll call in to say goodbye when I finish,” he said, then replaced the chair and left her to sleep.

Jo slept until Nurse brought her a tray in at Abendessen. She had not heard either Jem or Jack look in on her during the afternoon. Nurse put the tray down on the table and asked Jo where she would like to eat it.

“At the table, please,” Jo replied. Nurse came over and helped Jo out of bed and into her dressing gown and slippers, before departing to continue her rounds. Jo found that she was actually quite hungry and managed to eat about half of the meal. When she had had enough, she then went to the bathroom to have a wash, before climbing back into bed with a book Madge had tucked into the case for her.

This was how Jem found her when he entered half an hour later. She looked up at him and even managed a small smile in welcome. He noticed the half eaten meal on the table and commented on it.

“You’ve eaten quite a bit there, Jo,” he said, as he came in and sat down in a chair. Jo put her book onto the bedside cabinet before turning to him. 

“It must have been all that sleep I’ve had today.” Jem just smiled. She certainly seemed a lot happier than when he had previously spoken to her.

“May I have a look at your arm?” he asked. Jo held her left arm out and Jem examined the mark, which was already beginning to turn red. He made no comment and let her drop her hand back into her lap. “What are you reading?”

“Oh, just something Madge packed for me. I’m grateful for it; at least it keeps my mind occupied,” she answered. “In fact, it’s given me an idea. Could you give me a pen and a sheaf of paper?”

“Of course, I’ll bring some next time I come in. Now, though, I think it’s time you went to sleep. It’s nine o’clock now.” Jem stood up at this and helped Jo to take her dressing gown off, before tucking her into bed. “Good night Joey.” 

“Good night Jem. And thank you.” Jo replied sleepily. Jem just smiled at her, before leaving the room, turning the light out on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jo was woken by a nurse bringing in her Früstück. She helped her to sit up, before placing the tray across her knee. She then proceeded to remove the bag of used tissues from the bedside, replacing it with an empty one, another pile of tissues and an empty, lidded jar. Her water jug was refilled and the nurse left.

Just as Jo had finished, another nurse came in to remove the tray. Placing a thermometer into her mouth she then departed, to return five minutes later dragging a pair of scales. She removed the thermometer and noted Jo’s temperature on a chart, before informing her that she was to be weighed.

“The doctor will be along later to take some blood and your sputum jar,” she said. At Jo’s questioning look, she continued, “Make sure you spit into a jar every morning.” Jo nodded. Once she had been weighed, the nurse went, leaving Jo alone again. She coughed and filled her sputum jar, fastening the top on tightly, before going into the bathroom for a wash. After she had dressed, she wrapped up warmly, picked up a blanket and went out onto the balcony. It was a cold morning, but not windy. She sat down on the lounger and, after wrapping herself up in the blanket, allowed her mind to wander.

She was still there when Jem entered the room an hour later. He came out onto the balcony and stood beside her. Noting her faraway look, he was loath to disturb her, but he was a busy man and still had other patients to see. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she jumped, not having heard him arrive. He smiled at her and then spoke.

“Come back inside now, Jo. I need to do a blood test and it’s easier to do it indoors.” He helped her to untangle herself from the blanket and escorted her back into the room. Sitting her down on a chair so she could rest her arm on the table, he then proceeded to take the samples he needed. He also had a close inspection of the now hard red bump on her forearm. Gathering his things together, he picked the jar up off the bedside cabinet and turned to leave.

“I’ll get these down to the lab and then we’ll be able to decide what the best course of action is,” he said. “Go back to bed now, Jo. I’ll come back later, when I have the results.” With that instruction he left the room. Jo realised she was tired again, and climbed back into bed, falling asleep quickly.

Jem had deposited the blood and sputum jar at the lab. He asked the technician to let him have the results as soon as possible, before continuing on his rounds. When he had finished, he returned to his office. The technician brought the initial results to him there a few hours later. Jem rang for some coffee and then opened the envelope he had been given. What he read made him sigh out loud, before he turned to the telephone and asked Jack Maynard to come to his office. 

It was late afternoon, when the two doctors came to see Jo. She was curled up in bed, reading, when they dragged chairs up and sat down on either side of her. Neither of them was smiling and she started to fear the worst. The thoughts about dying crowded back into her mind and she began to tremble.

Jem spoke. “Jo, you have pulmonary tuberculosis.” Jo’s trembling increased. “Luckily, we’ve caught it early.”

“Wh-what happens now?” Jo managed to ask.

“Complete bed rest,” Jem answered shortly. At Jo’s questioning look, he continued abruptly. “That means you will be laid in bed for at least the next month. No reading, writing, talking unless necessary, laughing or singing.” Tears started to form in Jo’s eyes as the enormity of her situation began to sink in. 

Jack reached out and squeezed her hand. “Would you like to stay on in this room Jo, or would you prefer to share with someone?” Jo didn’t answer. She was too busy trying to fight the urge to cry, but this just caused her to start coughing. Jack silently handed her a tissue to cover her mouth with. When she stopped, they helped her to lie down and pulled the covers over her. Jo’s black lashes swept over her pale white cheeks and she fell into an exhausted sleep. The two doctors left her quietly and Jack continued on his rounds. Jem paused on his way back towards his office to request a nurse to check on Jo regularly and call him immediately the moment she woke. 

Once back in his office, Jem dropped into his chair behind the desk. He glanced at the clock and wished he was about to go off duty. He desperately wanted to be at home with his wife, but he knew he had to make sure Jo was all right first. Madge would be worried if he didn’t. He loved his wife and desperately wanted to help her carry this burden, but he knew how close the two sisters were, despite the twelve years age difference. If he went straight home to tell her the news, she would want to know how Jo had taken it and how she was. He couldn’t tell her that he didn’t know. She would immediately try to come and be with her sister just as she had always been there through past illnesses. This time was different, though. She couldn’t be with her, as that would be risking herself and everyone else in Die Rosen, especially the children in the nursery.

As he reached this point in his thoughts, a knock came at the door. At his call, it opened and a nurse entered to inform him that Jo had just woken. He jumped up and headed straight back to her room, thanking the nurse on his way past. He entered quietly and sat down next to her. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be still asleep.

“Joey?” he asked, quietly. Jo’s eyes opened and looked directly at him.

“Is it true Jem?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, I’m afraid it is Jo,” he answered. Jo closed her eyes again, unable to look at her brother-in-law. Jem waited. He knew she would have more questions, but she needed time to formulate them.

“What do I do now?” she ventured, not opening her eyes.

“You lay as quietly as possible to allow your lungs to rest.”

“What about eating?”

“Someone will come in to assist you to sit up to eat your meals. You’re not to try to do anything.” Jo just nodded.

“Please may I see my sister?” Jem was expecting this question.

“Not at the moment,” he answered, softly. “You’ll be allowed a visitor twice a week, but next visiting isn’t until Wednesday afternoon. I promise she’ll come then.” Tears welled up in Jo’s eyes again. “Please don’t cry again, Joey. You need to be strong now and shoulder this burden. You aren’t alone, and I hope you never will be, but you have to have faith that you’ll get through this. I’m sure you will, though it may take a while before you see the results.”

“Th-thank you,” she managed to say. Jem was about to say something else, when a nurse came in with a tray. Jem took it from her and told her he would help the patient tonight. He placed the tray on the table before turning back to the bed. He quickly helped Jo to sit up and placed the tray in front of her.

“The first thing I want you to do is to try and eat as much as possible at each meal. You need to eat well in order for you to get well.” Jo nodded, and obediently ate as much as she could, which was still only half of the small meal there. When she had finished Jem removed the tray and proceeded to take her temperature again, before helping her to lie back down.

“I have to go now,” he said. “Get some more sleep. The more you sleep, the better your lungs rest.” He then stood up and departed. Retrieving his coat and bag from his office, he headed towards the car and home. He passed Jack Maynard in the entrance hall and, pausing only to tell him he had spoken to Jo again and she was a lot calmer now, headed out into the night.

When Jack checked on Jo just before dawn, he found she was awake. He came and sat down where she could see him in the gloom.

“Penny for them,” he said. Jo managed a half-smile.

“Don’t think they’re worth that much,” she replied, before lapsing back into contemplation of the wall behind him.

“What is it that’s bothering you?” Jack tried again. He could tell she was worrying over something and was determined to get to the bottom of it. Jo didn’t reply. If truth be told, she wasn’t sure how to. She reached for a tissue and cleared her throat, before disposing of it in the bag provided. Jack waited patiently. Eventually, she spoke.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” he asked.

“This. Lying here. I feel as if… as if I should be doing something, but I don’t know what. I just feel so… useless. And stupid. I know I should have said something, but I didn’t and look where it’s landed me. Stuck in here, not allowed to do anything at all, not allowed to see my sister or Robin. The nursery folk will forget who Auntie Jo is…” Jo gulped, tears threatening to overcome her.

“Oh, Joey.” He placed a hand on hers. “Don’t be so silly. You’re neither useless, nor stupid. Yes, you’re stuck in here for now, but things will improve. You just have to give it time and to learn to be patient.” A voice could be heard in the corridor asking for him. “I have to go, someone needs me.” He stood up, feeling in his pocket as he did so. “Here. Take this. It may help you during your time here.” He dropped something into Jo’s hand and left in a hurry. Jo looked at it and realised that it was a rosary. She stared at it for a few minutes then, closing her hand over it, she rolled over in bed and finally fell asleep properly, only waking when Früstück was brought in.


	7. Chapter 7

When he finally arrived home, Jem walked into the Salon and dropped into his chair with a sigh. Madge looked up at him, her eyes anxious. She rang the bell and requested coffee from Marie when she appeared in response. Jem closed his eyes as he waited; knowing that that what he had to discuss with his wife would cause her yet more anxiety. Once the coffee had arrived, he accepted his cup and stirred it mechanically.

“How is Jo?” Jem had been expecting this question. He placed his coffee down on the low table and crossed the room to sit beside his wife.

“Not good. The diagnosis came through today and she has pulmonary tuberculosis on her right lung. She took the news quite badly when she was told this afternoon.”

“Oh, Jem! I should be with her.” Tears welled in Madge’s dark eyes and Jem pulled her into him.

“You can’t, darling. I know it’s hard, but you have to think of the children. She has to be isolated so we can prevent any further spread. I’ll look after her, I promise. You’ll be able visit her for a couple of hours on Wednesday afternoon, provided she’s well enough.”

“How bad is it?”

“We’ve caught her relatively early so, provided she adheres to the regime she’s under, she may be up and about again within the year. It’s a slow process and she’s going to need all our support to get her through this.”

“What is the regime?”

“At the moment, she’s on complete bedrest. No reading, writing, unnecessary talking or movement. The more still and quiet she is, the better chance her lung has to rest and begin the healing process.”

“Poor Joey! She loves her books and her writing. How is she going to cope if she can’t have those?”

“I know.” Jem leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I’ve just given her bad news and then taken away her lifelines. She’s going to find the hours long and monotonous and there’s nothing I can do to help relieve that. She needs to rest and this is the only way to ensure she does since any movement makes her lungs work harder. Until they begin to show signs of improvement, I can’t allow her to do anything for herself. She’s so tired, that I’m hoping she’ll spend a lot of time sleeping, which is the best thing she can do as she won’t be moving about as much then.” 

“How did it come to this? We’ve watched over her so carefully and brought her safely through so many illnesses. Why has this happened now?”

“I think she was always more susceptible to picking up the infection. Don’t forget that Jo is friends with many relatives of patients, so she would visit with them. She’s unwittingly put herself in the firing line on more than one occasion and now she’s paying for it. I wish it hadn’t happened at all, but, it has and we have to deal with the consequences. The only advantage is that that last cold she caught has brought it to our attention so much earlier. If it hadn’t, she could have been infectious for months without our knowing.”

“Do you think it’s possible she’s infected anyone else?”

“I don’t know. The only way to find out for certain is to get everyone checked, myself included.”

“Even the children?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The quicker we do it, the better. Until it’s done, we have to quarantine ourselves until we know for certain that everyone is free of infection.”

“What about Robin? She’s been in close contact with Jo as well and she’s back at school.”

“I know. I’m going to ring Juliet up and ask her to send Robin back here. We may as well have her with us rather than having her quarantined at school. Luckily they only went back a few days ago, so we may escape having to check the whole of the Annexe.”

“There’s Daisy and Margot, too.” Jem’s face clouded over as Madge mentioned his sister. He knew how much she’d had to endure before she arrived at the Sonnalpe and he had no wish to have to put her through more anxiety.

“I shall have to tell her, too and ask her to isolate herself and Daisy. Luckily, the only house guests we had this summer were Gillian and Joyce Linton and they’re already being checked regularly.” 

“What are we going to tell the children?”

“We need to tell them the truth. Jo is more than likely going to be absent for at least a year, so we can’t hide it from them. Peggy and Rix are sharp enough to notice things aren’t right and if we leave it to their imagination, who knows what they’ll dream up.” This comment elicited a faint smile from Madge, though it faded quickly. Jem turned to his wife, serious once more. “It’s going to be hard for all of us to deal with this; however, it’s going to be even harder for Jo. We need to stay strong for her and pray she comes through safely. Please don’t fret because you can’t be with her, she’s in the best place. It’s getting late, now. Let’s go to bed and tomorrow we’ll have to tell the children.” Jem rose and went to check the French windows while Madge piled the crockery back onto the tray before returning it to the kitchen. Jem was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and, together they went up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Madge woke early the next morning, her worry for her sister foremost in her mind. She’d slept poorly, tossing and turning long after Jem had fallen asleep. She slipped out of the bed and dressed quietly, not wishing to disturb her husband. Once she was ready she went downstairs and found Marie laying the table in the Speisesaal.

“Grüss Gott, Marie. Is there any coffee ready?”

“Grüss Gott, Madame. There is coffee in the kitchen. I can fetch some for you if you wish?”

“No, thank you. I’ll go myself. You’re busy enough.” Madge smiled at her maid and continued onto the kitchen, where she found Marie’s children eating breakfast with their father. Wishing them Grüss Gott, she helped herself to a mug and filled it from the pot on the side, before leaving them alone and walking towards the study.

It was there that Jem found her two hours later. He’d slept late and only realised that Madge wasn’t beside him once he’d rolled over to pull her into his arms. Upon making this discovery, he’d risen and gone to search for her. As he entered the study, he found her sitting behind the desk, a half-drunk mug of coffee beside her and the desk littered with pages. Others were screwed into balls and thrown at the waste paper bin in the corner. He crossed the room and dropped a kiss onto her hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to write to Dick. He needs to know what’s happened to Jo. I just don’t know how to break it gently to him. Every time I begin, it seems wrong.”

“Would you like me to write? I’ll make sure he knows everything, since Jo won’t be able to write to him herself any time soon.”

“Do you have the time?”

“I’ll do it after Frühstück. I’m not on duty until this afternoon, so I’ll have time this morning, before we speak to the children.”

“Thank you.” 

“Come on to Frühstück. That coffee must be cold by now and I saw Marie carrying a fresh pot into the Speisesaal as I came to find you.” He pulled Madge to her feet and into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her gently before leading her to the Speisesaal. 

Once they’d eaten, he left Madge to continue with her own chores, whilst he disappeared into the study to make his calls to Juliet and his sister, before tackling the letter to Dick. He knew that his brother-in-law would be just as anxious as his wife when he found out the news about Jo. Once it was completed, he left it on the desk for Madge to read and add anything herself before it was sealed and posted to India. Then he walked towards the nursery, hoping that he could adequately explain what was going to happen now that Jo had been admitted to the Sanatorium.

As Madge and Jem entered the nursery, they were surrounded by everyone, clamouring for them to join in their game. Jem shook his head and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, Madge perching herself on a stool nearby. He pulled Sybil onto his knee and waited for the others to gather around him.

“I’m afraid I have to tell you all that Auntie Jo is poorly, which is why you haven’t seen her for the past week or so. She’s been taken to the Sanatorium to get better and we hope she’ll be back at home with us all again as soon as possible.”

“Why has she gone to the Sani…Sani…?” Rix asked, stumbling over the long word.

“Sanatorium, Rix.” Jem helped him out. “Auntie Jo is infectious at the moment, which means she could pass on her illness to anyone. By taking her to the Sanatorium, she’s where she can’t pass it on to anyone else.”

“But you didn’t take me to the Sanatorium when I was infectious, Uncle Jem.” Rix stated.

“You had a different illness to Aunty Jo. It was easier to look after you here.”

“Is she all on her own?” Bride queried, interrupting Rix before he could continue.

“She has a room to herself, but she gets visits from the doctors and nurses every day.”

“Can’t we visit her so she’s not lonely?” Peggy wanted to make sure her aunt saw other people as well as medical staff.

“I’m afraid not, Peggy. Auntie Jo is too poorly for you to visit her and she can’t be excited at the moment.” There was a short silence as the youngsters took in the information which had just been given to them. Jem waited to see if there would be any more questions before he continued. “The other thing we have to tell you is that, because of Auntie Jo’s illness, we need to go and take pictures of everyone’s insides to make sure none of you are poorly either.”

“Pictures of our insides? How can you do that? Our insides are inside us.” Rix lifted up his shirt and vest and pointed to his tummy to indicate his meaning. Jem smiled.

“There’s a special machine that can take pictures of your insides. That’s what we’ll use. I’m going to take you all to have them taken over the next few days.”

“Do you and Mummy have to have pictures taken as well?” David joined in the conversation. 

“Yes. All of us who live here will have them taken, darling.” Madge answered her son’s question with a smile. 

“Is there anything else you want to ask?” Jem decided he had given the children enough information to digest for now. As the children shook their heads he set Sybil back down on the floor and rose from his seat. Madge rose as well, joining him at the door, where she spoke quietly to him. 

“I’ll stay here with the children while you go and speak to Marie, Andreas and Rosa.”

“Of course. Once I’ve done that, I’ll go over to the Sanatorium and get all the appointments made.” He slipped through the door and down to the kitchen to break the news to their maid and her family.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed slowly for Jo. She found that she was sleeping a lot and the quiet seemed to help her to relax a little. Both Jem and Jack came to check on her regularly when they were on duty, but neither stayed for long, having other patients to see. Eventually, Wednesday arrived and Jo woke early, the anticipation of seeing her sister for the first time since she had been brought to the Sanatorium making her restless. When Nurse took her temperature after Früstück it was slightly up. Nurse noticed that she looked excitable and resolved to inform one of the doctors. 

An hour later, Jem walked into the room. He looked at his sister-in-law and could see she was slightly flushed. He knew she was looking forward to seeing her sister, but he also knew that she shouldn’t have any excitement which could affect her recovery.

“Jo, if you don’t calm down and continue to rest, I won’t allow Madge to come and visit you this afternoon,” he said, abruptly. Jo turned horrified eyes on him.

“Oh, Jem, you can’t do that,” she gasped.

“Yes I can, and I will if you don’t calm down.” Jem sat down and continued in a quieter voice, “You need to rest, Jo. If you’re excited, you aren’t resting and I can’t allow visitors.” Jo looked at him and realised he meant every word. She stayed silent.

“That’s better.” He smiled at her. “If your temperature is lower at Mittagessen, then Madge will be here after rest hours.” He stood back up and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Jo whispered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Jo. Now try to rest and get your temperature back down so your sister can visit.” He patted her on the arm and departed to continue his rounds.

When Nurse took Jo’s temperature after Mittagessen, it had gone down a point or two.

“That’s good,” she said as she noted it on the chart. “Do you know if anyone is coming to see you today?”

“My sister,” Jo replied, happily.

“Well, you get some rest now.” Nurse helped her to lie back down and left to see the next patient. Jo lay quietly, staring at the ceiling. The next thing she knew, a very familiar voice was speaking to her and she opened her eyes to see her sister sitting in the chair.

“Hello, Jo. How are you?” Jo smiled at her sister.

“Hello, Madge. It’s nice to see you.” Madge had brought news of all the family as well as a few letters from Jo’s friends, which she read to her sister. Jo looked wistful as she listened.

“They’re all busy getting on with their lives and I’m stuck in here doing nothing. I can’t even write back to them,” she said, sadly.

“I’m sure they’ll understand why you haven’t written recently,” Madge replied. “You’ll be able to write to them soon.”

“Not that I’ll have anything to write about.” Jo’s mood was starting to darken as she realised just how much she was missing outside the Sanatorium. Before Madge could reply, a bell rang out to indicate that visiting time was over. Jem had told her that she must leave when the bell rang, so she stood up and gathered her things.

“I have to go now, Joey. Take care of yourself and concentrate on getting better.” Jo just nodded. She knew that if she spoke, she would break down. Madge kissed her forehead and left. Once the door was closed, Jo finally let the tears flow. She was still crying when Jem slipped into the room fifteen minutes later. He took one look at his sister-in-law and took matters into his own hands.

“Jo, stop this now, please,” he said. Jo jumped. She made a grab at the tissues as the shock of suddenly hearing his voice made her start to cough, but she missed the pile. Jem hastily passed one to her and stood back. Eventually, she started to calm down and when he was sure she had finished coughing, came forward to pass more tissues to her. When she was finally quiet, he sat down.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, gently.

“I miss everyone,” she managed to say. “I miss home. I miss being able to do things”

“We all miss you being at home too, but you know it has to be this way, for now,” he replied.

“I know, but it doesn’t make it any easier.” Jo’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“It will improve for you, Jo, but you have to trust us when we say you need to rest. Those tears I came into aren’t resting. If you’re going to cry like that every time your sister visits, I shall have to stop her coming.”

“Please don’t do that,” Jo begged. “It’s just that seeing her and hearing everyone’s news reminded me of all the things I’m missing out on. I won’t do it again.”

“We’ll see,” was all he said. The door opened at that moment and a nurse brought in Jo’s Abendessen. Jem helped her to sit up and placed the tray on her knee. “Eat that and then get some sleep,” he said, leaving the room as he spoke.

The next few days passed by in a blur of sleeping and eating. She was rewarded for it by another visitor on Saturday. This time it was Frieda Mensch, who was up visiting her brother and sister-in-law for the weekend. Jem had allowed her to visit as he was sure Frieda would not cause Jo too much excitement. When Jack checked on her afterwards, he was grateful to see that she was just lying quietly; toying with the rosary beads he had given her. She never noticed him as she had her back to the door, so he slipped back out as quietly as he had entered. He smiled to himself as he continued on his way. That she had not just thrown them into a drawer meant a lot to him. He knew he would have to be patient. She had to deal with tuberculosis first and then adapt to being back out in real world before she could even begin to think about what her future held.


	10. Chapter 10

A week after he’d broken the news to his family, Jem returned home one evening, relief written across his face. He smiled at his wife as he entered the Salon, kissing her as he crossed to sit in his usual chair. 

“You look much happier today, dear,” Madge observed as she resumed her knitting.

“Yes. I got the last of the X-rays back today and have some good news, at least.” Jem paused a moment before he continued. “They were all clear.”

“That’s wonderful news! Have you told Margot?”

“Yes, I rang her before I came home. She’s relieved and has sent Daisy back into school again. Robin can go back on Monday as well.”

“I’ll let Juliet know, then. She’ll be glad to know Robin is fine.”

“We’ve been incredibly lucky that Jo is the only one, Madge. I’m relieved that none of the children have contracted it, as that would have been hard to deal with. As it is, we only have to worry about Jo and, luckily, we’ve caught her early. She’s still got a long road ahead of her, but, hopefully, she’ll be back among us all again provided she follows her regime.”

“I’m sure she will. It’s not as if she hasn’t been confined to bed before.”

“I know, but it’s different this time. She can’t just begin rebelling as soon as she feels as if she should be up and about again. She needs to rest thoroughly and even when she’s finally allowed up, she’ll find herself severely restricted for a good while longer. She’s going to need a lot of support from us all to help her through.”

“She’ll listen to you, Jem. She generally does, despite her occasional rebellions. As long as she understands the reasons behind decisions, she’ll do everything you ask of her.”

“I know. She also listens to Jack, which helps, as he’s not family in the way that I am. He takes a little bit of extra time to sit and talk with her, something no one else seems to do.”

“They’ve been friends for a good while, maybe that’s why.”

“That’s true. She’ll trust him so she’ll listen to his advice. I know he was just as shocked as I was when we found out the diagnosis. He told me that he’d barely seen her all summer as she’d refused all his requests to go walking with him. When we looked back over things, we discovered that Jo seems to have avoided all of us, you included.” 

“Yes. I intended to speak to her, but the children seemed to keep me so busy.”

“It’s not your fault. Jo knew what she was doing and, in a roundabout way, she did the right thing as she’s avoided infecting anyone else.”

The gong for Abendessen rang at this point and Jem rose from his seat, holding his arm out to his wife. She took it with a smile and they strolled across to the Speisesaal together. As they were finishing their meal, Jem smiled across at his wife, glad that his family were all still together, even though one member was unable to be with them for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack paced up and down his office. He found pacing helped him to think. He had just come back from his doing his rounds in the Sanatorium and was worried about a few of his patients. Two of them were in the final stages of tuberculosis and he knew that all he could do was keep them comfortable till the end arrived. The third one, their latest admittance, was more worrying to him.

Jack had been shocked to learn that their newest patient was Jo Bettany. She was his friend and full of life. He couldn’t understand how it had happened, how she had been missed when she lived under Jem’s roof. He knew she had been rather distant with him over the summer and had assumed she no longer wanted his friendship. He had hoped the distance she’d put between them had been due to her writing another book, but now, he realised that it had been more than that. Her admittance explained why she had refused to go walking with him and had avoided him as much as possible. He wished he could do more to help her. She looked so lost and fragile as she lay in the hospital bed. His heart had gone out to her and he had wanted to be able to say it would all be fine. He knew he couldn’t give her false hope, though.

Taking another turn or two about the room, Jack finally realised just how much Jo meant to him. He wanted to be there for her for the rest of his life. He had cared for her for a long time, but he hadn’t realised quite how much until he saw her alone in that bed. He knew he could do nothing about it, now, not until she was well again. He had to concentrate on her treatment for the moment. He had to make sure he gave her the best care he could, as both a doctor and as a friend. She needed a friend more than anything, someone who would listen to her and not judge her actions. He wanted to be that person.

Jack dropped into the chair behind his desk and began to write up his notes and observations. He was working the night shift, so he had time to get on with the administrative side of his job. Unless he was needed, he wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone. Putting Jo to the back of his mind, he quietly worked his way through the pile of files on his desk, writing in what was needed and studying X-rays. He had a clinic to run in a couple of days and he needed to prepare the patient files before then. He liked to have things ready in advance, and this was his last chance to do it, since he knew he wouldn’t be in the next day.

Finally, he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. He had done all he needed to do for the moment and his shift was almost finished. His mind went back to Jo and he wondered how she was faring. He realised that sitting in his office thinking about her wasn’t helping him. He stood up and went out into the corridor. Walking swiftly down it, he found himself standing outside Jo’s room. 

Jo lay staring at the ceiling. She had been in the Sanatorium for just over two weeks, now, and was finding that time was passing extremely slowly. She wasn’t allowed to sit up, read or do anything which might make her lungs work harder than necessary. As she looked around the room, she saw how impersonal it was. The room was sparsely furnished and there was nothing to indicate that it was occupied. Jem had even removed the book she had brought in with her to avoid any temptation she would have to pick it up and read.

Jo sighed to herself. Not being allowed to read was the worst part of all this and she knew she had brought it on herself. If only she had said something at the beginning, when she couldn’t shift the persistent cough she had had all summer. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, though she tried not to let them fall, knowing they wouldn’t help her in her current predicament. 

The door opened and Jo heard someone slip into the room. She didn’t move, just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Slipping quietly inside, Jack noticed the dawn creeping up over the mountains. The inky blackness was giving way to greyness and he could see the objects in the room. Looking over to the bed, he saw that Jo was awake. 

Jack could see Jo was lost in her own world, but he’d noticed her becoming even more withdrawn since she’d been told the diagnosis. He knew how hard she would be finding the enforced isolation, particularly when she wasn’t permitted to do anything for herself. He knew it was necessary to prevent the spread of infection, though. For as long as he’d known her, he’d always seen her with her friends or family, very rarely alone. He had just intended to say goodbye and disappear, but the look of sheer loneliness on her face, compelled him to cross the room to sit down next to her.

“Penny for them, Jo?” His voice sounded loud in the silence of the room. He thought he saw a glimmer of a smile cross Jo’s face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

“I don’t think they’re worth half that.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re worth double. Try me.”

“I just don’t know how I’m going to cope just lying here, not even allowed to read. I keep thinking that I should have just said something when it first happened.”

“There’s no point brooding on it. What’s done is done. You can’t change it. I know you’re finding it hard being stuck in here, unable to do anything, but it has to be this way for now. If you ever just want someone to talk to, or just some company, tell me and I’ll see what I can do. When I’m not working, of course. Get some rest, and see what tomorrow brings. I’ll stay with you till you sleep, if you want?” This time he definitely saw the glimmer of a smile cross her face.

“Thank you, Jack. I’d like that.” Jo closed her eyes and Jack settled himself more comfortably in the chair. He watched Jo as she lay in the bed and wished he could hold her. He knew it wasn’t possible, though. She had no idea of his feelings for her and would, in all probability, have rejected his overtures under normal circumstances. He knew he would just have to be patient. Glancing over at Jo, he realised she was sleeping at last. He stood and moved quietly to the door.

“Goodnight Jo,” he whispered as he slid back through the door to return to his office where he handed over the shift and collected his things. Jo just rolled onto her side and continued to slumber on, her brooding forgotten for now thanks to that brief talk with Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks went by, Jo felt she was in another world. The only things brightening her daily routine were those twice-weekly visits. Her sister visited each Wednesday and, as Jo had promised, she didn’t cry again after she left. Madge had been devastated to hear the state Jo had got herself into after that first visit. She continued to bring news from home, but made sure that it was nothing which would overexcite Jo. On Saturdays, Jo never knew who would be visiting until they turned up, but she looked forward to them, nonetheless. Marie had made it across once, and Juliet and Grizel had also been to visit.

She was lying quietly one morning when Jack came into the room, pushing a wheelchair. “Chest X-ray today,” he said cheerfully. He helped her into her dressing gown and slippers, then into the chair. He set off down the corridors to the X-ray department, where he deposited her in the waiting room. 

“Someone will bring you back when you’re done,” he said. Jo was left alone. A nurse came in five minutes later and escorted her to the X-ray room. Once they were finished, Jo was left in the waiting room once more. Eventually, another patient was wheeled in. The nurse left her and proceeded to push Jo back to her room, where she was instructed back into bed. Jo found she was tired and soon fell asleep.

Late next morning, Jack came into the room carrying a book, pen and paper. He was also grinning. Jo looked at him suspiciously.

“Why so happy?” she asked.

“You get time to read and write now,” he said, placing the book on the bedside table and the pen and paper on top of it. “Only thirty minutes a day, mind, so use it wisely.” Jo smiled at him.

“Thank you,” was all she said. Jack smiled again and then left her to it. Jo looked at the book and pen and paper, but decided to leave them until later. Her sister was due to visit this afternoon and she didn’t want to risk losing that privilege. She lay toying with Jack’s rosary, which always seemed to help clear her mind and to rest easier.

After Madge’s visit, she allowed herself to look at the book Jack had brought her. It was a classic she had read before, but anything was better than nothing, so she picked it up and was soon absorbed in it. She reluctantly put the book back down after a couple of chapters, knowing that if she read longer than the allotted time, she would lose the chance to be able to read at all.

*****

The days and weeks moved slowly onwards for Jo. She had another chest X-ray and was rewarded with more time to read and write and was allowed to get up and use the bathroom. One morning, Jem came in to see her. 

“Jo, we are going to give you a pneumothorax operation today,” he said.

“What’s that?” Jo asked, worried by the word ‘operation’.

“It’s air pumped into your chest cavity to make your lung collapse,” Jem explained. “It will make it easier for your lung to rest and heal.”

“Will it hurt?”

“You may feel a little pain, at first, but otherwise, no, it won’t hurt. Nurse will take you to the operating theatre after Mittagessen, and the doctor on duty down there will do the procedure. When you come back, please lie down and rest properly. If anything feels wrong, inform the nurse immediately.” Jem left Jo alone after that. She tried to rest, but found it almost impossible. She found her brain was too busy swirling thoughts about. Eventually, she felt the rosary under her pillow, and the familiarity of the beads in her fingers managed to lull her to sleep. 

After Mittagessen, a nurse came for Jo and wheeled her down to the operating theatre. She was given a local anaesthetic and had a needle inserted into her chest cavity. This was attached to a machine which measured how much air was pumped in. When the doctor was satisfied, he removed the needle from Jo’s side. Jo was returned to her room and assisted into bed, and left to try and sleep.

She slept all afternoon, never hearing anyone until Nurse arrived with a tray at Abendessen. Nurse woke her and helped her to sit up. Afterwards, she was thankful to lie back down again. A little later, Jack came in to check on her.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“It hurts,” she replied. She felt that even talking took too much breath, so she kept her replies short.

“It’ll get better. The reason it hurts at the moment is because a small part of your lung has attached to the cavity wall. You’ll have a pneumothorax every couple of days for the next two weeks or so. Each time you have one, the pain will lessen as that part comes away.” Jo didn’t look convinced at this.

She yawned, which caused her pain in that side. “Ouch,” she said. Jack took the hint on both levels.

“I’ll get you some painkillers,” he said. He disappeared, quickly returning with the tablets. Once Jo had taken them, he suggested she get some more sleep. She acquiesced and rolled over onto her good side. Jack turned out the light and left to continue his rounds.

As Jack had predicted, the pain did lessen. After two weeks, she was reduced to having it twice a week. She had another chest X-ray around this time and was given the good news that she would be allowed to sit up for one hour each day. 

Jo discovered that she was still not allowed out of bed, and that she had to build up to the hour ten minutes at a time. She grumbled at this, but soon discovered that sitting up for even ten minutes is very tiring when your body is used to being flat.


	13. Chapter 13

One afternoon, a nurse came into the room with a small fir tree wrapped in tinsel. Jo was surprised. She had had no idea Christmas was so close.

“What date is it?” she asked the nurse.

“The twenty third of December,” the nurse replied as she left the room to continue distributing trees and decorations. Jo stared at the tree for a long time. She never heard Jem enter.

“Jo?” he asked. She turned her head towards her brother-in-law, and he saw there were tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t realise it was so close. I haven’t even got anyone presents,” she said, sadly.

“Oh, Jo, don’t be so silly. No one expects presents from you. The best thing you can give us is to keep on improving as you are doing. We don’t want anything else.” Jo shook her head. She wasn’t convinced by this.

“I should at least get things for the nursery folk”

“How do you expect to do that? You’re here and still on almost complete bed rest. There isn’t a shop for miles and have you looked outside lately?” He pointed to the whirling snow coming down as if it never meant to stop, before continuing more gently, “The children will understand. They know you’re here and that you’re busy concentrating on getting better.”

Jo looked thoughtful for a while. Jem waited. He knew she was planning something and he hoped it wasn’t something he was going to have to veto. Eventually, she spoke.

“Jem?”

“Yes?”

“I haven’t had my allowance for a while, have I?” Jem wasn’t expecting this.

“Er, no. It’s being put by at home for you.”

“I’d like you to give what’s there to Vater Johann for the parish, please,”

“Are you sure, Jo? There is three months’ worth there you know.”

“Yes. I have no use for it whilst I’m in here, do I?” Jo looked determined.

“I’ll have to ask Madge if you may. If she says yes, then I’ll make sure he gets the money.” Jo looked as if she was about to argue, but Jem refused be drawn any further on the subject. Instead he got up and left the room rather abruptly, leaving Jo to go back to sleep.

He reappeared later on, on his way home. As Jo wasn’t expecting to see him again, she looked up in surprise.

“I’ve spoken to your sister on the phone,” he said. “She said that if that is what you wish to do, then you have her blessing. I’ll pass it on to Vater Johann in the morning.”

“Thank you,” was all Jo said. Jem smiled at her. 

“You’ll go far, Jo. The path may be rocky at the moment, but I’m sure it will smooth out for you.” With that comment, he bid her goodnight and left for home.

When Christmas Day arrived, Jo was woken by the sounds of carols outside her door. She listened quietly, wishing she could join in. Eventually, the carollers moved on along the corridor and Jo was left to contemplate what the day would bring. She didn’t expect to see Jem as she knew he would be at home with everyone, unless he got called out. She was also fairly sure it was Jack’s day off, so didn’t expect him to call in either. Resigning herself to her fate, she picked up her book and started to read.

Jo was absorbed in the story when her door suddenly opened. She glanced up, expecting to see one of the nurses, but instead she saw Jack framed in the doorway. He came quickly in, closing it behind him. 

“Happy Christmas, Jo,” he said. Jo just stared at him.

“I thought it was your day off today?” she finally asked.

“It is. I can’t stay long as I don’t want to get caught, but I couldn’t let today pass without bringing you a little something.” He felt in his jacket pocket and produced a small parcel which he dropped into Jo’s lap. She looked at him in surprise.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” he asked. Jo slowly picked it up and began to unwrap it. Inside was a silver necklace. Jo looked at it, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I-it’s beautiful,” she managed to say. “I haven’t got anything for you, though.”

“I didn’t expect anything,” he answered, gently. He took the necklace out of the box and fastened it round her neck for her, before passing her a small mirror to admire it. She smiled at him.

“Thank you. Happy Christmas, Jack,” was all she said.

“You’d better put it back in the box for now, where it’ll be safe.” He removed the necklace and handed it back to her so she could replace it in the box, before putting it into her bedside drawer. He then went to the door and, listening carefully for footsteps in the corridor, he smiled at her once more, before slipping back out.

The rest of the day passed quietly for Jo. She managed to enjoy the Christmas dinner she was brought. She wondered what was happening at Die Rosen, and wished she could be there with everyone. She knew it wasn’t possible, but she wanted it all the same.

The next morning, Jem appeared with a bagful of presents for her. Jo smiled at some of the more interestingly-wrapped ones. She could guess that these had come from her nieces and nephews. She slowly unwrapped them all and found that she had a couple of books, a new pen, writing paper and some items of clothing. Finally, only the present from Madge and Jem remained. As she removed the wrapping, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Inside, was a framed photograph of everyone at Die Rosen.

“Like it?” Jem asked her. Jo just nodded, too overcome for speech. Jem took it from her and placed it on the table, where she could see it.

“Thank you, Jem,” she managed to say. “How did you know that was the one thing I wanted?”

“It was Madge’s idea, actually,” he confessed. “She knew how much you were missing everyone and thought it would be nice for you to have a photo of us all.” Jem collected up the discarded wrappings and then departed.

Jo used her reading and writing time that day to write thank you notes to everyone. When Jem called in to say goodbye at the end of his shift, he was presented with a pile of envelopes to distribute when he got home.

When she settled down to sleep that night, Jo made sure she left an envelope addressed to Jack propped on the bedside cabinet. She knew he had taken over from Jem, but didn’t expect to see him. Jack checked in on her during his rounds and, on seeing the envelope addressed to him, removed it, slipping it into his jacket pocket to read later.


	14. Chapter 14

After Christmas, the tree was removed from Jo’s room. New Year came and went with no fanfares and the weeks continued to drag on along with the monotony of eating, sleeping, and reading. The highlights of Jo’s weeks continued to be visiting days. She continued with pneumothorax and had X-rays regularly. At the end of February, she was rewarded with three hours’ time up.

“You may even sit out on the balcony for some of the time, if you wish,” Jem told her. “If you do, make sure it is for no more than an hour and you have plenty of warm clothes on in this weather.” Jo nodded in response. There was still snow on the ground, but it was starting to thaw now.

The next morning, when Nurse came in to remove her tray, Jo asked if she might sit outside. Nurse obligingly helped her into her warmest clothes and outside. Jo sat down in the lounger and Nurse swathed her in blankets, before leaving her to continue to her next patient.

An hour later, she was just wondering how she was supposed to get back inside, when Jack came into her room. He saw her outside and promptly came to her aid. Once she was back in her bed, he checked if she was warm enough before leaving her alone again. Jo snuggled down under the covers and managed to warm up quickly. The next thing she knew, it was Mittagessen.

Once she had been sitting up for three hours for a few days, a nurse appeared with a wheelchair instead of Mittagessen. She helped Jo into it and informed her that she would now be taking her meals in the Speisesaal. 

“You’ll be wheeled there for the next week, but after that, you’ll be able to walk there by yourself,” she informed Jo.

Once they reached the Speisesaal, Jo was left at a table with some other female patients, and one of the kitchen staff brought her meal to her. She managed to make some polite conversation with the other people at her table, but was glad to return to her room afterwards. She had found the experience to be very tiring and was more than happy to lie down and rest.

Thus, the routine continued. After a week, Jo was allowed to walk to the Speisesaal for her meals. Normally quite happy to chat to other people, she found going there daunting. She felt very self-conscious about being there and longed to be back in her room. This worry caused Jo’s appetite to decrease noticeably. A few days after she had started to walk there alone, Jem came in to talk to her.

“How are you, Jo?” he asked as he sat down in the chair.

“Fine,” Jo replied.

“I hear you aren’t eating properly,” he said. Jo didn’t answer. She knew there was no point in denying it. She also knew that it was ridiculous to be shy when she had been used to eating in a large room full of people at school. Jem looked carefully at her and she blushed deeply. 

“I’m not going to lecture you, but if you don’t try to eat more, you’ll end up losing both weight and your time up. Using the Speisesaal helps you to get used to walking about again. I want you to carry on getting better so that you can come home. We all miss you and we want you back with us.” Jem had said his piece and he stood up to leave.

“I’ll try,” Jo whispered.

“That’s all we ask, Joey. Keep on trying and you’ll get to come home.” Jem left at that and Jo rolled over in bed. She toyed with the rosary and determined that she would do as Jem said. When she went to Abendessen that evening, she managed to eat the meal and even started to chat with one of the other patients, who was similar in age to her.

*****

A month later, Jo had another chest X-ray, and was told she could stay up for six hours a day. She only had a pneumothorax operation every two weeks now and she felt things were finally starting to look brighter. Her cough had practically disappeared and she was eating well. She still looked very pale, but she was assured that she would lose the pastiness once she was back at home.

It was springtime now and Jo spent as much time as she was allowed out on the balcony. It was still quite chilly during the day, so she had to ensure that she was well wrapped up and swathed in blankets and she was only allowed to stay out for an hour and a half. She enjoyed the peace out there as she could let her thoughts wander. Her view looked across the Sonnalpe shelf and towards the Tiernsee below. She wished she could go and visit her friends, but she knew it would be a while before she would be allowed that privilege. She had to concentrate on getting back home first and being allowed to do normal things there, before she could entertain going to see friends.

It was whilst she was sitting out on the balcony one day that she realised she hadn’t seen Jack for a few days. She remarked on this to Jem, when he came in during his rounds, and was informed that he had gone to England for a conference and was taking a few days leave to see his family whilst he was there. Jo was disappointed she had missed the chance to say goodbye, but she tried not to show it. She knew how hard he worked and that he rarely saw his family, so she did not begrudge him the chance he had. She realised that she had looked forward to when he came to her room, even when it was as her doctor. Now he wasn’t around for a few weeks, she thought her life was rather empty. She liked the other doctors who worked at the Sanatorium, but found she wasn’t as comfortable talking to them as she did to Jack. He was always willing to stay a little longer to talk to her about things other than her treatment.


	15. Chapter 15

Jo was given another chest X-ray in early May. She was sitting out on the balcony, when Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway. He brought one of the chairs out with him and sat down next to her.

“Hello, Jo,” he said, smiling. Jo returned the smile, pleased to see him again.

“How was England?” she asked him.

“Cold and wet, as usual. It was nice to go home for a while, though. Everyone sends their love, by the way.” Jo smiled again. She knew Jack’s family well, having spent holidays there with Jack’s sister when the latter had taught at the Chalet School.

“I’ve also brought news,” he continued, grinning even wider. 

“Oh?” she said. She looked suspiciously at him, wondering what they were planning to put her through next.

“You’re allowed to have eight hours up, now.” He sat back at this and waited for her reaction.

“Eight hours? Are you sure?” she asked in disbelief.

“Very sure,” he replied, more gently. “You’re doing so well now. It means you’ll be allowed out into the grounds and may even get the chance to go home for a day.” Jo sat there in silence as she tried to digest this information. She didn’t know if she was ready for it yet. She looked out towards the view without speaking for so long that Jack began to wonder if he had been wise in telling her that she might be allowed home. Eventually, she turned to him and smiled.

“Thank you.” She didn’t know what else to say. Her eyes betrayed how close to tears she was. Jack just squeezed her hand before he rose and left her to her thoughts.

When Jo had finished Früstück two days later, she was asked if she wanted to go and sit out in the grounds. Jo nodded, enthusiastically. She couldn’t wait to be somewhere other than in her room. Nurse made sure she was wearing her warmest clothes and that she had plenty of things to keep her occupied. Picking up a few blankets, she then escorted Jo to one of the little summerhouses. Nurse made sure she was warm and comfortable and left her alone. Jo found herself looking out towards the Tiernsee. She could just make out some of the villages along the shore. She stared happily at the view for a while, before picking up her book. The nurse returned to collect her at Mittagessen, after which she had to rest in her bed for two hours. Once they were over, she had Kaffee und Kuchen and went back to the summerhouse until it was time for Abendessen. She went straight to bed afterwards, as her eight hours up was over. She soon settled into this routine, revelling in being outside once more, especially now the weather was so much warmer.

A few weeks later, Jem came to find her in the summerhouse. He dragged a chair up to her and sat down in it. Jo looked at him over the top of her book. She had just reached a rather exciting part and felt annoyed at his intrusion.

“How would you like to have a day at home tomorrow?” he asked. Jo stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

“Home?” she asked. Although Jack had told her it was possible, she hadn’t really believed it could happen.

“Yes, home,” he answered, with exaggerated patience.

“I-I’d love to.”

“Make sure you’re ready immediately after Früstück and I’ll collect you. Don’t get over-excited about it, please, because if your temperature goes up, you won’t be allowed to come.”

“But, Jem…”

“No, Jo. You know the rules here as well as I do and I’m not bending them for you.” With that edict, he stood up and left to continue on his way. Jo looked out at the view, her book forgotten in her lap. She was going home tomorrow! Only for a few hours, but even that was something she hadn’t been able to contemplate until now. She wondered what she would do when she got there and if she would be allowed to see the children. She was so deep in her reverie that she never saw Jack approaching. When he placed his hand on her arm, she jumped.

“Oh!” she said, as she recovered her composure. “You startled me.”

“So I see,” he replied, drily. “Did you know you’re late for Mittagessen?”

“Am I? What time is it?” 

“Ten past twelve. Come on, or you’ll be even later.” Jack helped her to her feet and they set off towards the entrance. “Why were you so lost in thought?”

“Jem said I can go home for the day tomorrow.” 

“Really? That’s great news, Jo.” He smiled at her, before continuing, “Make sure you don’t give him any chances to rescind it, then.” They entered the building at that point and parted, Jack to his office and Jo to the Speisesaal. 

After Mittagessen, Jo returned to her room for rest hours. She lay on her bed, but found her mind was in a whirl with excitement. Mindful of Jem’s and Jack’s words earlier, she tried her best to relax, and eventually managed to fall asleep for some of the time.

After rest hours, came Kaffee und Kuchen. Once Jo had eaten, she wandered back outside to find her book. She managed to lose herself in it until it was time to go in for Abendessen. When she went to bed after Abendessen, she found that she was tired and soon fell asleep.

Jo was awake early the next morning. She tried to lie quietly, but was too excited about the prospect of the trip home. She found the rosary and allowed the beads to move gently through her fingers. The repetitive movement soothed her and when she finally got up; she found she was quite relaxed.

She was duly ready and waiting when Jem appeared in the doorway to her room after Früstück.

“Ready?” he asked. Jo nodded and came over to the door. “Come on then.” He led the way to the car and helped her to climb in. Once she was settled, he got behind the wheel and set off to Die Rosen. When they arrived, Jo slowly got out of the car. She found that she was suddenly nervous. She knew it was her home and she had longed to be there so many times during the past eight months, but now she was actually there, she wasn’t sure if she was ready yet. Jem came round to her side. He looked carefully at her and could see she was trembling slightly.

“Welcome home, Jo,” he said gently to her. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Jo nodded slightly. She was relieved no one was standing in the doorway watching out for her. He linked arms with her and they slowly went towards the house. They went inside where Jem helped her out of her coat, and then led her into the Salon. Madge was sitting reading a book when they entered. At the sight of her sister, she jumped up and went over to greet her.

“Hello, Jo. How are you feeling?” she asked, as she drew her sister into a quick hug before leading her to the sofa.

“Strange,” Jo admitted. “I don’t know exactly how I feel at the moment.”

“It’s to be expected, Jo,” Jem told her. “You haven’t been here for the past eight months. The last time you saw this room was when you were ill.” Jo just nodded. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“The children are all excited and can’t wait to see you,” Madge went on, through sheer nerves. She never thought she would find conversation hard with her sister. “They’ve all been busy making presents for you.”

“They’ve been told that they may come down in pairs and stay for ten minutes,” Jem added. “Robin is also coming home for the weekend this afternoon, so you’ll see her too.” Jo managed a smile at this information. She had missed Robin badly and looked forward to spending a little time with her before she went back in the evening. Jem then mentioned something about things to do in his office and departed, leaving the two sisters alone together. They looked at each other in silence, before Jo started to laugh. She infected her sister, who also started to giggle. Jo stopped quickly enough, when she thought she might start to cough again, but it broke the ice. Madge rang for coffee, which was brought in by Marie. When she saw Fräulein Joey sitting in the room, she happily welcomed her home and insisted on bringing in some cakes she had made that morning.

Once they had finished, Madge departed to the nursery to collect Peggy and Rix Bettany. They came running into the room holding their presents for Auntie Jo and hurled themselves at her in delight. Jo gave them both a quick hug and then demanded to see what they had brought with them. Peggy produced a pair of handkerchiefs, on the corners of which, she had managed to embroider Jo’s initial, whilst Rix gave her an empty wooden box. Jo looked askance at this, and Rix explained that it was for her to put her used hankies into. Jo laughed at this, but thanked him all the same. Then they were sent back up to the nursery and Bride and Jackie came in. Their presents were equally original, but Jo managed to solemnly thank them, before David, Sybil and Primula were brought down. They had painted pictures for her and Jo promised to put them on her wall. Once they had departed, it was time for Mittagessen. Marie had made a special meal for them to celebrate Jo being there, and she happily ate everything put in front of her.

Once they had finished, Jem decreed that Jo should go and rest in her room for two hours as she would normally do so at the Sanatorium. Jo looked mutinous, but decided she should do as she was told if she wanted to be allowed out again. Once there, she lay on her bed and soon fell asleep. Jem had to wake her for Kaffee und Kuchen. She had just finished her coffee, when she heard the front door open. Five minutes later, Robin came running into the room.

“Zoe, oh Zoe, how I have missed you,” she cried as she came over to hug Jo. In her excitement, she dropped into the baby language she had used when she first arrived at the Tiernsee as a child of only six.

“Robin!” was all Jo could say, as tears threatened to fall. She held her in a tight hug for a long time, before letting go and putting her away from her. “Let me look at you. How you’ve grown!”

“I am growing all the time,” Robin said proudly. “I have to keep growing to stay the same size as Amy.” Jo smiled at this. They sat in the corner of the room and talked animatedly until Jem came in, holding Jo’s coat.

“Time to go, Jo,” he said. Jo looked at him and reluctantly bade farewell to Robin and her sister. They followed her to the door and stood there to wave her off. Jem drove slowly and silently back towards the Sanatorium. Jo was quiet, too. She had enjoyed her day, but was beginning to discover that she was very tired. She hadn’t realised how much energy she had used up. When they reached the Sanatorium Jem bade her to go straight to bed after Abendessen.

Jo was glad to crawl between the sheets when she reached her room that evening. She soon drifted off and slept soundly all night. Jack came to find her in the garden late on in the morning.

“How was your day out?” he asked, as he sat down next to her.

“Tiring,” she admitted. “It was nice to see everyone, but I didn’t realise how much energy it would take.” Jack looked at her in silence. There were dark circles under her eyes and he noted that she hadn’t been taking a lot of interest in the things she’d brought out with her as her bag was untouched.

“So I see,” he told her. “Take your things back to your room when you go in to Mittagessen and I want you to go back to bed for the rest of the day.”

“I feel all right, though,” Jo protested.

“You don’t look it,” he said grimly, before continuing more gently, “You don’t want to set yourself back, do you?” Jo shook her head. “Well, do as I say, please. Hopefully, you’ll look less tired tomorrow, but we’ll see about that in the morning.” He stood up at this and walked off, leaving Jo to stare after him. She was surprised at what he had just told her. She had never expected going home for one day to have repercussions.

Jack walked quickly back to his office, where he shut himself in. He hated laying down the law to Jo, but he desperately wanted her to get better and be able to move on with her life. If it took a couple of days’ bed rest to recover from her visit home, then so be it. At least she wouldn’t be back at square one again. He was annoyed with Jem for allowing her to go home so soon after being up for eight hours, but he knew that Jem was just as involved. Jo’s tuberculosis had put them both into the position of doctors to her rather than as her friend and brother-in-law and they were anxious to get her well as quickly as possible. Jack looked at Jo’s file and discovered that she was due to have pneumothorax the next day. At least that would give her another day of bed rest. Her temperature and weight charts were good which meant they didn’t need to consider if her body was coping with being up for so long in the day. If she continued to improve, she would get another home day, but Jack resolved to tell Jem to make sure she didn’t overdo it next time.

That discussion took place when Jem came on duty that evening. Jack told him bluntly that he had sent Jo back to bed after Mittagessen as she was tired out. Jem looked surprised at this, but admitted that apart from seeing her at mealtimes and insisting she had two hours rest, he had stayed out of the way all day.

“We aren’t at home with other patients when they have their first home leave, so it wasn’t fair to Jo for me to be watching over her like a hawk all day.”

“I know, but maybe next time she goes home you should insist she remain quiet.”

“Hmm, you’re right; maybe seeing everyone was too much for her. She was trembling with nerves when we got home and she’s excitable at the best of times.” 

“Luckily, this time she has pneumothorax tomorrow, which always puts her out for a day and will give her another day of bedrest. Otherwise we’d have to be looking at whether she can actually manage being up for eight hours.”

The conversation finished after this, and Jack went home, a little soothed by Jem’s agreement. Jem went to check on Jo, and found her already fast asleep. The dark circles under her eyes were beginning to fade, and her pallor wasn’t quite as pronounced as it had been when he brought her back last night. He silently apologised for letting her get carried away yesterday, before leaving her and continuing his rounds.

As Jack had predicted, the pneumothorax did put Jo out of action for a day, so she felt much better when she woke up the following morning. Jem had told her to remain in her room until Jack came to see her. She hadn’t been told she must stay in bed, so, when Jack arrived, he found her sitting out on the balcony.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked 

“I ache, but apart from that, fine,” she replied. Jack looked at her and noticed that she looked much more like herself again.

“Glad to hear it,” he said. “Do you want to go out into the garden again?” Jo nodded. “Get your things then and I’ll help you.” He smiled at her and she smiled back, genuinely happy that she wasn’t in Jack’s bad books, anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Jo slowly adjusted to the routine of being up for eight hours. She was enjoying spending her days outdoors now that it was summer. In a way she was glad she hadn’t been invited back home again. Not because she didn’t want to be there, but rather that she had found it to be a very tiring experience. As Jack had pointed out at the time, she didn’t want to set herself back, which could so easily have happened. She had settled down now and almost considered the Sanatorium to be her home, as she had been there for the best part of a year.

At the beginning of July, Jem approached her again with the offer of a day at home. She was inclined to say no, but she knew her sister would be upset if she did. Jem understood her fears, and promised that this time she would spend the day as quietly as possible.

“You need to get used to being back there, Jo,” he explained. “You aren’t going to be here forever, as you’re doing so well. You have to test your strength, both mental and physical and going home for a day helps you to do that. If you can cope with a day trip home, then you’ve made another important step on the way to recovery. Last time was probably too soon, but this time I think you’ll be fine.”

Jo continued to worry about it after Jem had gone. When Jack came into her room during his rounds that night, he found her lying wide awake, unable to sleep. He sat down next to her.

“What’s wrong, Jo?” he asked, gently.

“Jem’s asked me to go home for the day again,” she replied, not looking at him.

“That’s good news. It shows you’re making good progress.”

“I don’t know if I should go. What if I do too much and end up back in bed again, like last time?” Jo gulped, trying to stop herself from crying. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t get upset, Joey. Of course you should go. A day at home is a good sign. It means you’re well on the road to recovery. I don’t think you’ll be as tired as last time as you’ve continued to improve since you’ve been up for eight hours. ”

“Do you really think so?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. You get a good night’s sleep and go home tomorrow and enjoy it. You’re in a much better position than many other people here.” With that, Jack stood up to leave.

“I’ll try.” Jack had reached the door, when Jo called him back. “Jack?” He turned back to her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Jack smiled at her.

“Oh, you would have managed, somehow,” he said, then left abruptly, not trusting himself to say any more.

The next morning found Jo dressed and waiting quietly for Jem to arrive. She had gone out onto the balcony, where she could sit and enjoy the sunshine. Eventually, Jem arrived. He found her sitting out there, in a world of her own and he was loath to disturb her. She was thinking back over the conversations she had had the day before and never noticed him. She realised that both Jem and Jack were correct in what they had said. She decided that she had to be strong; both for herself and for them. She would beat this horrible disease she had, she would go home and enjoy herself and come back stronger. At this point in her thoughts, she noticed Jem hovering in the doorway. She turned her head and smiled at him. He came over and offered her his arm and they set off for home.

*****

As Jem had promised Jack, Jo did indeed spend a quiet day at home with her sister. She came back with a little regret, but not feeling as tired as last time. A week or so later, she had another chest X-ray. The next day, as she was sitting out in the grounds, she heard footsteps approaching. Taking no notice of them, she suddenly looked up from her book to find Jem and Jack sitting down on either side of her. Both were smiling.

“Jo, how would you like to go home?” Jem asked. 

“I went home last week. Surely I don’t get another day so quickly,” she said.

“I mean permanently,” Jem explained. Jo stared at him, dumbstruck. She didn’t know what to say.

“You aren’t contagious any longer and your last X-ray shows a massive improvement.” It was Jack who spoke this time. “In fact, you can have ten hours up each day now.”

“You’ll still have to come back for X-rays and pneumothorax each month for a good while yet, but you’re well enough to go home,” Jem added. 

Still Jo didn’t speak. She felt tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. She was going home. Permanently! She didn’t know whether to be sad or happy. She had become so used to the routine here, that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to go back to Die Rosen and all the people who came and went there. 

Jack glanced at his watch and realised that they both had to be at a meeting in five minutes time. He motioned to Jem and they both reluctantly stood up, neither wanting to leave Jo alone. They couldn’t miss the meeting, though.

“We have to go to a meeting now,” Jack said. “I’ll come back later.” With that, the two men left Jo alone with her thoughts.

Jack was as good as his promise and returned an hour and a half later. He noted that she still looked dazed and wasn’t doing anything other than stare unseeingly at the view. As he sat down beside her, she managed a small smile.

“Am I really allowed to go home?” she asked.

“Yes, you are,” he replied. “Your X-rays are improving every time you have them and your lung is in much better shape than it was when you were admitted. You’re not contagious any more and as long as you keep up the regime you have here, you should continue to improve.”

“But you know as well as I do that Die Rosen isn’t the quietest of places. How am I supposed to keep quiet, when there are always people coming and going, not to mention all the children there?”

“I’m sure Jem will have thought of something for you, but you’ll have to ask him that.” Jo remained silent, trying to marshal her thoughts. “Aren’t you happy to be going home, Jo?”

“Yes, I am, but I’m also scared. This place is safe and you all know what do if anything goes wrong.”

“Die Rosen is safe, as well. It’s not as if you’re going somewhere where there won’t be any medical attention. You live under the same roof as Jem. I think he may qualify in that respect.”

“He didn’t notice before.”

“No, but he wasn’t looking for it, was he? He’ll keep an eye on you and, anyway, it won’t happen again.” He glanced at his watch and stood up. “Time for Abendessen. I’ll carry your things, shall I?” He picked up the bag Jo brought out with her and walked back with her companionably.

“You know, I’ll miss our little chats,” he said, as they approached the building.

“You’ll have to come and visit me at home, then,” Jo replied. Jack smiled and nodded.

“I’ll take you up on that.” They entered the building at that point and he escorted her to her room before going on to his office.

The next morning found Jo packing her case. She had packed all her clothes and then opened the drawer in the bedside cabinet. As she collected the few personal belongings she had with her, she noticed a small box. Upon opening it, she discovered the necklace Jack had bought her for Christmas. She took it out and admired it, wondering briefly if Jack had found her thank you note. She decided that it was too pretty to stay inside the box and fastened it round her neck, before dropping the box into her case alongside the rosary and the Die Rosen photo.

Half an hour later, Jo was sitting out on the balcony reading a book as she waited for Jem to collect her. She knew he had a meeting to attend first, and that he would come as soon as he could. Eventually, he arrived, full of apologies for the delay as the meeting had lasted longer than he had anticipated. Jo just smiled at him as he came over to her.

“Ready, Jo?” he asked.

“I just need to drop this in my case,” and she quickly stowed the book away. Jem picked the case up from the bed and offered her his free arm. She accepted and together they left the room and the Sanatorium to go home.


End file.
